This project is a joint effort between the Laboratory of Applied Studies and the Department of Critical Care Medicine to design, build, and implement a highly clinically oriented, distributed-processing, microcomputer-based system for analysis and display of scalp-recorded neuroelectric signals. This tool will be used to investigate the degree of dysfunction in neurologically impaired patients, correlate the indices developed with other measures of cerebral function, and evaluate the effectiveness of various therapeutic interventions.